Austin Moves to NYC
by iJaac123
Summary: Austin Moon from Austin and Ally was a famous international singer/dancer/musician who's career has recently ended. He doesn't know what to do with his life at this point. He has graduated from high school so he has decided to move to New York City. The one family he knows is the Ross family. (from Jessie) This is a gay story between Austin and Luke.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was the big day. Austin's singing career has recently ended so now he is moving to the greatest city imaginable. New York City. He knew of a family that lived there, the Ross family. He doesn't know exactly where he is going to go when he gets there but he will figure it all out.

Back at Sonic Boom Austin is currently saying his goodbyes to his family and friends. First his mother. "Bye Mom. I will miss you so much."

"Bye Honey. Have a great time in New York City. Visit anytime." It was tough for his mother but she knew it was bound to happen eventually, because he had graduated high school the year before and had a lot of money to spend from his career.

Then his father, "Bye Dad. I will miss you so much."

"Bye Son." His Father didn't have much to say to him. He was very prepared for when Austin moved away. He wasn't expecting it to this far away though.

Then his friends. First Ally. "Goodbye Ally. I will miss you so much. I don't know what I am going to do without you. These past few years have been beyond amazing, and I can't thank you enough for that. I will visit soon."

Ally is now in tears, she just wants Austin to stay there with her and his family and friends. "Bye Austin. Have fun in New York City. I will miss you so much. I don't know what I am going to do without you either. I will visit you in New York City also." They hug.

Then Dez. "Bye Dez. You have been the bestest friend I could ask for. I don't know what I will do without you."

Dez then responds with "Bye buddy. Have a great time in New York City."

Then Trish. "Bye Trish. I will miss you a lot. You were the greatest manager I could ask for. I wish that my career didn't end so early so we could continue, I will come down and visit soon hopefully."

Trish says, "Bye Austin. Have a great time in the Big Apple. Visit us soon. And also you're so welcome for me being your manager. I wish that it could have continued. I will miss you so much"

Everyone, including Austins parents join into a group hug. Then they all say their goodbyes for the last time before Austin leaves for good this time. Austin then exits Sonic Boom to get a cab and head for the airport. He doesn't know whether or not to be excited for leaving Miami. He likes that he gets to start a whole new adventure with all new people, but will also miss his family and friends and the warm weather. Austin has now called for a cab and as he is waiting for the cab to get here he is re-thinking whether or not he should do this. He wants to go to New York City for the future ahead of him and he doesn't know what that could hold. But if he stays in Miami he won't have to miss his friends or his family, but he will be doing the same old boring things everyday. He decides to go to New York City right as the cab arrives to bring him to the airport.

~At the Airport~

Austin has just paid the cab driver for the ride to the airport. Austin is so excited to be heading of to the Big Apple. On the ride to the aiport he decided that he was going to see if he could stay with the Ross family for a while and see if they will let him.

He decided that maybe they would let him stay if he would help out with all the Ross children.

Austin boarded the plane and is now sitting in his seat for the long plane ride ahead of him. He is sitting at the window seat and decides to just look out the window and wait for the plane ride to end.

Someone taps Austin on the shoulder and looks to see who it is. He looks and doesn't realize right away that it was Emma Ross from the Ross family. When that syncs in he looks back and says, "Umm... what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Jessie, Bertrum, all my younger siblings and I were in Miami for vacation and we are heading back today, and I noticed you sitting here all alone." Emma responds.

"Oh that's cool. Don't tell anyone else I am here though." Austin says.

"Umm... why?" Emma asks

"Well... I was headed for New York City. Just like you guys, but I was going to surprise all of you at your house and I was going to see if I could stay there for a while." Austin explains

"Oh makes sense. Are you moving to New York City or something?"

"Yeah actually. My singing career has ended. As you know. And I didn't want to stay in Miami forever so I decided why not New York City."

"Cool! Well I am going to get back with my family. See you later Austin."

"Wait before you go... What are you doing on this flight anyway? Don't you guys own your own private jet?"

"Well... yeah but Zuri and Ravi wanted to see what it was like to be on a public airplane. So here we are."

"Makes sense."

~Approximately 2 1/2 hours later~

The plane has just landed and Austin called a cab to go to the Ross household. He figured that the Ross' would beat him there and they would have time to settle in too because they have the helicopter to take them back to their Penthouse. He arrived 30-45 minutes after leaving the airport. Due to traffic. He took the stairs up to the Ross Penthouse because he didn't want to be rude and enter through their elevator.

He gets up to the Ross Penthouse and knocks on the door. He waits for someone to come answer the door. He hears footsteps approaching the door and starts getting excited. When someone ends up opening the door it eventually ends up being Luke Ross. Another reason why Austin came to New York City that absolutely no one knew about was that he had a crush on the one and only Luke Ross. He has never told anyone that he was gay and he didn't want anyone knowing yet.

"Austin. What are you doing here?" Luke asks.

Austin thought to himself. 'Thank god that Emma didn't spoil the surprise. I really thought she was going to'

*Cliffhanger. Guess you will have to keep reading to figure out what is going to happen next. I will update soon hopefully. I will hopefully get to the Romance and Fanfiction stuff next chapter or maybe the chapter after that. Thanks for reading give me suggestions on what should happen in the upcoming chapters. I will try to include most of the suggestions given to me if they are good. Favorite and share this story. Thank you all. :)*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Uh... well you see Luke... I decided to move out of... Miami and... this is where I decided to go because New York City is awesome and I know people here. And by people I mean your family." Austin said with a few studders because he couldn't help but stare at Luke.

"Oh, cool. I'm not sure if you can stay with us though. It is up to Jessie, and my parents. And they may not be so thrilled with the idea of you staying with us. We don't have any spare rooms for you either." Luke responded.

"Oh. Well could you ask Jessie and then get your parents to come and visit so we can ask their permission? Please it would mean a lot to me." Austin begged.

"Jessie will probably say yes. But let me check." Luke said. "JESSIE!"

They waited a few seconds before Jessie came running in. "WHAT'S THE PROBLEM..." She stopped when she saw Austin. "Austin what are you doing here?"

"Well this is the last time I am going to explain this to anyone, but I am here because I decided to move out of Miami and I loved New York City last time I was here so I decided to move here and I figured you guys would let me stay with you for the time being." Austin explained for hopefully the last time.

"Makes sense. I am not sure if Morgan and Christina would be too thrilled with having you stay with us but for the time being I will allow it. They are visiting tomorrow anyway so we can ask them then." Jessie explained.

"Ok sounds good to me. Thanks Jessie!" Austin thanked Jessie for her generosity.

"Before you go off and do your own thing I don't know where you are going to sleep for the night. Unless you want to sleep on the couch." Jessie said.

"I'll sleep on the..." Is all Austin could get out before Luke interrupted him.

"He can sleep in my room on my bed. I will sleep on the floor."

"Luke you don't have to do this. I am just fine sleeping on the couch." Austin said.

"No man. I don't NEED to do this, I WANT to do this. I insist that you sleep in my bed for the time being." Luke told Austin.

"Uh... ok." Austin said.

"Ok I guess it's settled then. Austin you get Luke's bed and Luke will sleep on the floor."

They all leave the room. Austin doesn't know what he is going to do for now so he just goes into Luke's room and places his stuff in their and gets settled in. He doesn't know what to do so he goes and tries to find Luke. He doesn't know where Luke could possibly be so he just wanders around the Penthouse. No one seems to be around.

~30-45 minutes later~

Austin decides to leave the Penthouse and maybe walk around the city a bit until sometime around dinner. There are many places in the city that Austin wanted to see but he just wanted to walk around for now. He was just walking out the building when he saw a park nearby, he figured that maybe Luke was there with some friends or something. And when Austin got up towards the park some more sure enough there Luke was dancing in the park for money.

Austin wanted a closer look so he walked through the crowd of people to see. He watched for a few seconds and thought that Luke was really good. Luke had some music that he was dancing to off to the side and the song had just ended. Austin went up to Luke and said "Damn! Luke you were amazing."

"Practice makes perfect buddy. Haha." Luke responded.

"I said you were amazing. That doesn't mean you are the best. Because you can't beat this. Haha" Austin responded while pointing at him.

"Oh yeah! You wanna bet!" Luke said.

"Sure! You're on!" Austin said.

Luke turned on the music and the both of them started dancing. It wasn't really an official dance off. Just more for fun than anything. A few minutes later when the song ended they both decided that they were both just as good as the other and decided it was a draw.

~10 minutes later~

Luke and Austin decided to go back to the Penthouse and play videogames in the screening room. They had been playing the new Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare game for a couple of hours when they heard Jessie yell at them to turn it off. "LUKE! AUSTIN! TURN OFF THE VIDEOGAMES AND COME EAT DINNER!" Jessie wasn't mad at them at the moment she was just yelling so they could hear her.

They both turn off the videogames after that last round and go out into the dining room to eat dinner. They were having roast beef with gravy, corn and mashed potatoes. The Ross family weren't the most talkative people that night and Austin thought that they were quiet because he was there. After dinner Austin decides to help clean up because he didn't want rude and not help after what Jessie did for him. Even after that he helps Jessie get all the kids to bed.

After that Austin decided it was a long day and he had to go to bed. So he went back into Luke's room and laid down on the bed. He was almost asleep when Luke walked in with stuff to make his bed on the floor. Austin was barely awake, but something caught his interest when Luke started stripping down to his boxers. Austin didn't think that Luke noticed Austin staring at him but what he didn't know is that Luke saw him staring the whole time. Luke was really enjoying the attention. Austin was up for a while because he couldn't get the image of Luke's body out of his head. He was hard the whole time. When he noticed that Luke was asleep he quietly made his way to the bathroom trying carefully to not wake Luke up.

He shut the door and didn't think there was a need for him to lock it. He was still hard and couldn't get the picture of Luke out of his head. He thought that Luke was the most adorable person in the world. Even though he is 18 almost 19. And he is only about 15 years old. Austin enjoys what he is about to do more when he is completely in the nude. Slowly but surely Austin starts to strip off his shirt in a sexy way. Then he starts to remove his pants until they fall to the floor and he kicks them off to the side. Now all he is left in is his pink briefs and his ankle socks. Austin kind of has a foot/sock fetish in a way. He loves to see guys wearing just socks or guys wearing knee high socks and sneakers. But anyway Austin then starts pulling down his briefs and then his hard dick comes flopping out. Austin is still thinking about Luke and starts jerking off to every dirty thought coming into his mind. He started moaning Luke's name, "Uhh... Luke... stick that huge cock in my ass." right as he said that Luke walked into the bathroom not knowing that Austin was in there.

Luke didn't know what to do so he just stood there and stared. Austin didn't notice Luke for a couple of moments. Luke was starting to get hard watching Austin jerk off. No one knew this either but Luke was gay also. He hadn't told anyone this at all. Everything that he said about Jessie was just cover ups. He didn't want anyone knowing he was gay. He was ashamed. He also had a crush on Austin but he didn't want to tell him. That is why he invited him to stay in his room in the first place.

When Austin noticed Luke standing in the doorway he got up grabbed his clothes and ran out the door. He didn't know what to do or say. Austin ran all the way downstairs and into the elevator. He didn't even realize that he hadn't put his clothes back on when he had ran out. He was now standing in the elevator on the way down to the lobby.

~Meanwhile upstairs with Luke~

Luke decides to go and chase Austin. He was running down the stairs as the elevator doors were closing. Luke was in nothing but his childish small boxers. He decides to go for the stairs and run all the way down to the lobby. Luke was running down the stairs and made it down to the lobby in time for the elevator doors to open. Austin was stepping out when Luke said something, "AUSTIN! WAIT DON'T LEAVE!"

"Why should I stay Luke? You just saw me doing dirty things while thinking about you. You probably think I am a freak." Austin said while still naked in the lobby.

"No. I don't think you are a freak. Truth is I am gay too. I would never think you were a freak." Luke said standing in his boxers.

"You're gay too?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. And..." Luke couldn't finish the sentence.

"And what?"

"And.. well I have always had a crush on you too."

_***Authors note: So. We moved on to some romance stuff. Obviously. Austin jerked off infront of Luke ran out and Luke declared his love of Austin. Very nice to see in this chapter. Like I said in the last chapter Give me suggestions for upcoming chapters and I will take the best ones and put them in the chapters. I am glad to see your suggestions. Favorite and Share this story. I will update soon hopefully. I want to see more people enjoying this story so share with everyone. Keep reading! :)***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Austin has just heard the words he has been dying to hear his entire life. Luke Ross, Austin's crush, just told him that he was gay and that he had a crush on him also. Austin had no clue what to do. He got all caught up in the moment and started to lean in for a kiss. Luke saw what Austin was doing and started leaning in also. When their lips met fireworks went off. It was a connection neither of them have ever had before. Luke and Austin started making out in the lobby. They were probably making out for a good 5 minutes before Tony, the doorman, came back from his bathroom break. When he walked back out from the backroom he was shocked from the sight he saw. Tony saw 2 young boys 1 naked, and the other in his childish boxers making out on one of the chairs in the lobby. Tony had a huge secret that only one person knew about. That one person was Jessie, his current girlfriend. Tony was bi. He was kind of enjoying what he was seeing on the chairs in the lobby, but it had to come to an end.

"AHEM!" Tony said.

Both the boys stopped kissing eachother and looked at Tony. What they both hadn't realized was that Austin was still naked and Luke was only in his boxer. This was not as awkward as expected to be. Considering Austin just did those things in front of Luke 10 minutes ago all the awkwardness for the night was lost. "Oh sorry Tony. We will be going back to the penthouse now. And please don't tell anyone about this."

"Ok you got it Luke." Tony said without a problem. When Tony says he is going to keep something secret he really means it. No other living soul will hear about what had just happened in the lobby that night.

~Meanwhile in the elevator~

"So Austin does that make us a couple?" Luke asked.

"Of course babe!" Austin said and kissed Luke on the lips.

"Austin? You're still naked." Luke mentioned.

"Oh yeah. Well you are still only wearing those adorable boxers." Austin said while starting to get back in to his clothing. Austin was fully clothed by the time the elevator door opened for them to go back up to Luke's room.

Once in Luke's room Austin gets back in Luke's bed and Luke was about to get back in to the bed setup on the floor when Austin says, "Come lay down up here with me babe. We can share the bed." Without any hesitation Luke jumps up and gets in to bed with Austin. Austin wraps his arms around Luke and they fall asleep in this position.

~The next morning~

Austin wakes up remembering the night before and has a smile on his face. He looks over to see if Luke was awake yet but Luke wasn't in bed. Austin decides to wait a few minutes to see if Luke just went to the bathroom or something. After a few minutes Austin decides to get up, but before he could get out of bed Luke comes rushing in with some breakfast on a tray for Austin. Austin can't help but blush at what he is seeing.

"Babe you didn't have to do this." Austin says still blushing.

Luke kisses Austin on the lips and says, "I know I didn't **_have_** to, but I **_wanted_** to."

"Thanks babe."

"No problem." Luke says now cuddling up with Austin.

It is a Saturday morning so Luke doesn't have to go to school that day. Luke was going to suggest spending all day with Austin showing him around the City but then he remembered they have to stay at home for the day because his parents are visiting for the weekend. Morgan and Christina only visit every other weekend and also on holidays, because their jobs make them so busy. When Austin finished his special breakfast Luke took the tray and brought it downstairs and also while he was down there decided to see if his parents had arrived yet. When he went in to the kitchen there was no one there and he didn't hear anyone talking all around the house so he went back to his room with Austin. He was really hoping that his parents would let Austin stay with them until he found somewhere else to go.

"Hey Lukey. What are we going to do today?" Austin said climbing out of bed wearing only his pink briefs and some long socks.

"Yeah don't call me that..." Luke said because of past events.

"Umm... why Lukey?" Austin said this time just to annoy him.

"Well.. nothing against you but their is this crazy, psycho, creepy chick that used to go to my school that used to call me Lukey Pookey. Everyone called her creepy Connie." Luke explained to Austin. **_(If you have not seen the show Jessie then you wouldn't know this reference. But if you do then good for you :3 Carry on.)_**

"Oh. Hopefully I am not like her Lukey." Austin said. "I would never be psycho towards you... I am still calling you Lukey though. It's a cute name." Austin blushed.

"Okay. Fine. You can call me Lukey. As long as you don't turn into some psycho creep that stalks me for a living." Luke says now laughing at what he was saying.

"Deal! As I was saying what are we going to do today Lukey."

"Not sure." Luke says then noticing Austin's briefs. "You look good in those Pink briefs by the way."

"Thanks babe." Austin says going towards Luke and kissing him passionately.

This went on for a few minutes. When Austin and Luke start making out they ignore the world around them. That is why they didn't notice Tony watching them make out in the lobby the night before. Luke wearing his childish undies and Austin wearing nothing. And it is also why they didn't notice Luke's sister Emma standing in the doorway watching this. Unlike Tony, Emma wasn't really enjoying this sight. It wasn't because she was homophobic, because she isn't, it was because she was just staring at her crush make out with her own brother.

Emma gasped. The 2 boys looked at her. "Oh my god! Emma what are you doing in my room!?" Luke said freaking out.

"Well. I was just walking by and just wanted to check in on Austin." She was staring at Austin the whole time she said that. "And then I walk in to see you 2 making out!"

"Why do you care!?" Luke said.

"Because I am in love with Austin! YOU KNEW THAT! And Austin you look supes amazing in those pink briefs." Emma said now freaking out.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! I DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR DAMN LIFE!" Luke said.

"You know what Luke. I am just going to tell everyone what has been going on with you 2." Emma threatened Austin and Luke. Austin was sitting there quietly not wanting to join in on the argument.

"That's just fine Emma. I was about to tell everyone myself anyway. Austin you are fine with this right babe?" Luke said, adding in the babe to make Emma mad.

"Uh... I guess I am fine with it if either way your family is going to find out." Austin said nervously at this point. Just because he doesn't know if he is ready for what is about to go down.

"Ok. I am only going to tell them if you are completley okay with this." Luke said to try to make sure.

"Yes. I am completely okay with this." Austin says.

"Okay. When my parents get here we will get the family together first then them. Meanwhile, Emma please don't tell anyone about this."

"JESSIE!" Emma says and then looks at Luke with a devious smile. When Emma turns away to wait for Jessie she gets a nice hit to the head from behind. It was Austin.

"Oh my god Austin! What did you do?!" Luke says panicking.

"I'm not sure but we might have to get rid of her before Jessie get's up here."

"Quick take her into the bathroom! And stay there because you are still in your briefs. Which are hot!" Luke says wanting to mention that every minute of the day. As soon as Austin got into the bathroom and locked the door Jessie walks in.

"Have you seen Emma anywhere?" Jessie asked.

"No why?"

"Uh... well she just called my name. Didn't you hear her?"

"Jessie I think you are hallucinating... I didn't hear anyone call your name."

"Luke. Are you lying to me?" Jessie asked.

"No. Why do you always have to think that I am lying to you. I do tell the truth sometimes. Jeez Jessie."

"Fine. No need to be rude though Luke." Jessie said walking out of the room and then remembering to ask Luke something. "Luke where's Austin?"

"He is in the bathroom getting dressed and ready for the day."

"Okay thanks. Keep an eye on him." Then Jessie walked out of Luke's room and back downstairs.

"Damn that was close." Luke said. "You can come out of the bathroom now babe. The coast is clear."

"Okay Lukey. Be right there." Austin said while dragging Emma's unconcious body out of the bathroom. "So I was thinking while I was in the bathroom with her unconcious body, what are we going to do when she wakes up?"

"Well if I know Emma it won't be hard to trick her into thinking it was all a dream."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Well. I say we stick her in the Screening room. And when she wakes up she will probably think it was all a dream. She'll probably forget all about us being a couple. But we need to hurry and get her down there fast. We also need to make sure we don't get caught with Emma's unconcious body."

"Sounds like a plan babe."

Austin and Luke both pick up Emma's body so they don't have to drag it anymore. Luckily Luke's room is the closest one to the stairs so they have a less chance of getting caught. Luke decides to be the lookout because Austin was still wearing just his briefs and long socks. **_(I wouldn't mind him walking around my house like that. Hehe ;) Carry on.)_**

Luke didn't see anyone there so he helped Austin with Emma and they started to go towards the stairs. They were at the balcony above the living room when Luke saw his parents sitting on the couch talking to Jessie while waiting for him. He was hoping to tell Austin to go back and hopefully not get caught by his parents but it was too late. "Luke come down here." Christina said. **_(Luke's Mother for those of you who don't_**** know) **Luke didn't know what to do. He was just glad she didn't ask for Austin too. "Oh yeah. And go get that friend of yours that is staying with us." Christina added on remember that is a big part of the reason why she is here.

"Okay Mom. Be right back." Luke starts walking towards Austin. "Austin. I don't know what we are going to do with Emma. But we both need to go into the living room right now. Let's just put Emma in her bed and see if she believes she slept in late." Both of them forgetting that Austin is still wearing only Socks and Briefs. Luckily Emma never got changed. She had just been getting up when she caught Luke and Austin making out;. They are both walking down the stairs. When Morgan **_(Luke's Father for those of you who don't_**** know)** and Christina look over to see the fine young gentleman that they were going to discuss living with them for a while they had shocked looks on their faces. Austin noticed the looks on their faces and realized he was only in his socks and briefs. He quickly runs upstairs to go get changed. "Oh sorry about that guys I didn't even notice that he wasn't wearing much. He is normally not a forgetful person like that." Luke explains.

"Absolutely not! We can't have a young man living in our house that walks around wearing just his underwear and socks! Absolutely not!" Christina says.

"But. Mom I do it." Luke says.

"But it's different honey, you are my son."

"So? After a while of him living here too he will basically be like your son too! Please let him stay!" Right as Luke says this Austin comes back downstairs wearing a white American Eagle shirt with black skinny jeans. No shoes though.

"Why should I let him stay. His first impression towards us was being in his briefs and socks." Christina tells Luke.

"I apologize Christina is it? Well I didn't know what time you were coming I was about to get ready for you guys but I was going to get something to drink before doing so." Austin says.

"That isn't a good reason. It is 10:00 A.M you should have been up and ready earlier than now." Christina says. Morgan is just standing there because he wouldn't have much to say in the matter anyway.

"Fine. Here's a good enough reason to let him stay." Luke says. "Well... Me and Austin... are kind of... sort of... dating." Luke gets out finally.

Christina, Morgan, and Jessie are all shocked on the matter. "Jessie did you know anything about this?" Morgan asked.

"No actually I am just as shocked as you guys are. Austin just got here yesterday after we got home from our flight." Jessie explains

"How long has this been going on for?" Christina asks Austin and Luke.

"Well since late last night actually. We were in my room hanging out and it sort of just happened." Luke lies about how it happened because he knows they would throw Austin out if he told the truth about exactly what had happened between the 2 of them.

"Well... I guess I have no choice now but to let him stay." Christina said.

"YES!" Luke and Austin say at the same time.

"Boys. You didn't let me finish. He can stay BUT he has to sleep in a different room at all times." Christina said.

"Okay Mom." Luke said. "But we don't have a different room for him to stay in."

"Yes we do." Christina said. "There is one room left. We are just going to have to empty it out. I don't know how we are going to break it to Zuri though. ZURI COME DOWN HERE!"

~2 minutes later~

"Yeah Mom?"

"As you know Austin is staying here for a while. And we need to make some changes. So we need to take all of your stuff out of the play room to make it Austin's new room."

"Okay that's fine. I understand. My room is big enough for all my toys. Come on Chubby let's get all my stuff out of the room" **_(Chubby is a stuffed bear for those of you who don't know. Carry on)_**

"So...? Boys what are you guys going to do today while Zuri and I empty out the playroom for Austin?"

"Not sure Mom but if we leave the penthouse we will tell you."

"Okay. Be safe then. Oh yeah where's Emma?" Christina asked

"I haven't seen her all day... She must not have gotten out of bed yet."

"That's very unusual for her... I better go see if she is okay."

"Mom just let her sleep. She'll be just fine. Plus you probably want to get Austin's room ready for tonight so he doesn't sleep in my room"

"You're right Luke"

Christina then goes upstairs to help Zuri with the playroom.

"So Lukey" Austin said.

"So? What would you l ike to do Ausitn?" Luke asked

"Doesn't matter to me. You choose. Babe. I have only been here for a day I don't know what there is to do."

"Ok Aussie let's watch a movie in the Screening room."

"Ok babe. Let's do it. What movies do you have?"

"Any. What's your favorite?"

"Zaliens" **_(Another Reference from Austin and Ally this time though.)_**

"Okay let's go!"

~Once in the screening room~

Austin sits down in one of the chairs and waits while Luke puts the movie in so they can watch. The movie is about to start as Luke get's a couple of sodas and some popcorn for the both of them. Luke finishes getting that stuff right as the movie is starting. He sits on Austins lap and puts his legs on the chair next to him and his head on Austin's chair. Austin wraps his arms around Luke and watches the movie.

***_Authors Note: What did you guys think? As you guys have probably noticed the chapters are getting longer and longer. I don't have much to say about this chapter except that Luke and Austin are getting kind of serious :) And also I was thinking about pairing Ravi up with somebody but I am not sure who. (Ravi will be bisexual. I do not want to pair Ravi up with Tony either.) Review this guys. Thanks. And also Favorite this. There is also a poll about this with all the options so do not just comment it. It is in my polls. Thanks again guys :)*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It has now been almost a week since Austin was allowed to stay with the Ross family. He was sitting in the penthouse all alone because there was nothing to do and he's waiting for his 'Lukey' to get home. He couldn't stand being without him for too long. He is just glad it is Friday because he hates the weekdays. Even thought he graduated he still hates the weekdays because his 'Lukey' is stuck in school.

It is December 19 and Austin was trying to think of a gift to get Luke for Christmas. He didn't want to get anything too cheap, but he didn't bing much of his money to New York with him because he didn't think he would find any use for it. It was 2:00 in the afternoon and Austin knew that was just about the time that Luke was let out of school to head for the buses. Austin continued to think about what to get Luke while he waited for Luke to get home off the bus. Austin was so focused on thinking about What to get Luke for Christmas he didn't even notice Luke coming in to the room behind him.

Luke noticed that Austin was sucked in to what he was thinking about so he decided to sneak up on Austin. He slowly crept towards Austin hoping that Austin wouldn't hear anything and wouldn't turn around and catch him. When Luke was close enough he grabbed on to Austin's shoulders and whispered quietly in to Austin's ear, "Hello Austin."

It took Austin a minute to wen realize that Luke was there. When he noticed that someone was behind him he jumped up turned around and was very prepared to punch him in the face. Austin immediately stopped when he saw that it was only Luke but instead he kissed him. This went on for a few minutes until they stopped. "You better not do anything like that again."

Luke started laughing and then said, "Why it was funny?" Austin gave Luke an evil glare then Luke said, "Fine I'll stop. So what were you thinking about before I walked in."

"Oh nothing important. Just waiting for you to get home." Austin lied of course because he didn't want Luke to know he was thinking about his Christmas gift.

"So what do you want to do Austin?" Luke asked.

"Babe. Seriously? You already know what I'm going to say."

"That's true. You're going to say 'I don't care what we do babe just as long as your happy'"

"Correct. So the question is what do you want to do babe?"

"Wanna toss the football around in the park for a little while before dinner?"

"Of course anything for you babe."

Austin and Luke then went downstairs to ask Jessie if they could go to the park before dinnerd is ready. They figured that they would be able to considering it was only 3:08 in the afternoon. "Jessie can Austin and I go to the park and toss the football around a little before dinner? We'll be back before 5."

"Okay. You guys can go to the park. Just make sure you and Austin behave" Jessie said

"I always behave Jessie" Luke said

"That's funny! You never behave. Just 2 weeks ago you poured a bucket of mud on Chesterfields head from our terrace." There was a giggle that came from Austin. Luke gave him a glare telling him to shut up.

"So what? She is a witch and she deserved it." Luke explained. "Also that was before Austin got here." Luke said while blushing.

"Just go." Jessie said while pointing

at the penthouse elevator doors."

Austin and Luke then left the penthouse to go to the park. When they got to the park they started to toss the football around. They weren't even there for five minutes when Luke's friends came up to him. The one in the front said, "Luke. Dude. Where'd you find this fag? Sucking a guys dick for free in the alley? Fucking fag." Luke's friends were known to make fun of celebrities that they thought were gay, one of them happened to be Austin. Luke's friends were extremely homophobic and he didn't know why he still hung out with them. Austin had never been called harsh things like that in person. He wasn't use to it so when he heard these things he got offended and ran off toward the penthouse almost in tears. The same kid spoke up again, "HEY LOOK AT THE FUCKING CRYING FAG. RUN CRY F-" he couldn't finish his sentence before Luke punched him in the face.

"Don't you dare fucking talk about my boyfriend like that again you fucking bitch! Next time you say anything like that again about anyone you'll get it fucking harder! You got me you fucking bitch!" Luke yelled at him.

"You're a fucking fag too?!" The kid said.

"I'm not a fag I am gay. We don't use words like fag you fucking asshole! You use any words like that again you'll get fucked up you got me! That goes for all of you!" Luke said while looking at his other classmates also. They were to scared to say a word but the other kid wasn't.

Jessie was now waking over to the fight. Austin told her the whole thing and she decided to go see what was going on at the park. "Luke what do you think you're doing?"

"This fucking bitch called Austin a fag and was making fun of him. My anger took me over and I beat the shit out of the kid." Luke explained

"I know that you were just trying to defend Austin but you didn't need to take it to such extreme violence." Jessie said

"Busted you fucking fag." **_(You could only imagine who said that :) )_**

"What'd you just fucking call him?! Did you just call my kid a fucking fag?! Call my kid a fucking fag again and you'll be fucking arrested faster than you can say fag again. If You go near Austin, Luke or any of my other kids again you'll also be arrested! You're going to fucking land your ass in jail in no time!" Jessie yelled at the kid while beating the shit out of him. "Come on Austin and Luke lets go home. It reeks of ass out here."

They started walking back to the penthouse. Austin then said "Thank you Jessie and Luke for standing up to that bitch for me. I love the both of you."

"No problem Austin. You're part of the family now. Why wouldn't I do that for you?" Jessie said.

"No problem babe. I'd do anything for you. I love you." Luke said.

"I love you too babe." Austin said and then kissed Luke.

"Awww gay love is so adorable." Jessie said.

"Jessie you ruined the moment." Luke said.

They got in the elevator in silence. When they got back up to the penthouse it was only 3:47 in the afternoon. The the little fight that went on in the park didn't take too long. They had an hour or 2 to do whatever until dinner.

They decided to just watch a little bit of tv in the screening room together for now. They sit the same way every time they are in the screening room together. Austin sits in the chair and then Luke sits on his lap sideways across the chairs.

Austin and Luke were watching something in the screening room but after about a half hour in their they both fell asleep on each other. Jessie was going to tell them that dinner was ready but they were so adorable sleeping together he left them alone.

_***Authors note: I know this is a shorter chapter but I didn't have time to write much more because It's already a day late. Thanks for reading! Go check the poll for this story on my profile: who should Ravi be paired up with! Go check it out now! Thanks! Bye!***_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's now Christmas morning. Don't worry Austin did get Luke a gift in time and he was hoping that Luke. had done the same for him. It was 6:00 in the morning and Austin wanted to do something special for Luke considering they were spending their first Christmas together.

He got out of his bed and went down to the kitchen. Austin immediately went into the fridge and got some eggs. He was going to make the best breakfast for Luke possible. Filled with all of his and Luke's favorite breakfast foods. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, fruit, milk, and especially pancakes and syrup. He started with the pancakes, bacon, and sausage knowing they'd take the longest. Within the next 15 minutes he had enough bacon and pancakes the feed the both of them. The sausage was next. 5 minutes later he had the sausage and toast made with two glasses of milk. Then finally he made a fruit salad with grapes, strawberries, watermelon, blueberries, raspberries, pineapple, cantaloupe, and bananas. He didn't start making the food until around 7:00 so by the time he was done he had already been up for at least and hour and a half.

When he finished making all the delicious foods Austin put it all on a tray and quietly made his way upstairs. It was now 7:43. Austin crept his way towards Luke's room. He slowly opened the door and went towards Luke who was dead asleep. Austin put the food on the nightstand beside Luke's bed and went up to Luke and gave him a peck on the lips. Luke wasn't a deep sleeper so he woke up immediately and peacefully. "Merry Christmas Lukey! I love you." Austin said and gave Luke another kiss.

"Merry Christmas baby! I love you too!" Luke said while giving Austin a good morning kiss. **_(Can't think of a cute nickname for Austin but if you can think of one tell me in the reviews below.)_** "What is all of this for?" Luke asked referring to all of the food that Austin had made for the both of them.

"Well it's our first Christmas together and I wanted to make it _very_ special. Plus I'm hoping that it won't be our last Christmas together."

"Aww. baby! I love you so much! I hope we are together forever too!" Luke said while in the middle of hugging Austin and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well let's eat this delicious breakfast." And so they ate. And ate. And ate until that huge breakfast was gone. It was 8:32 by the time they finished.

They were laying in Luke's bed just cuddling and watching a Christmas special. Then it struck 9:00 and of course Luke knew that with in the next 5 minutes or so everyone will be awake and ready to start the day.

By 9:27 everyone was in the living room ready to open their gifts. Austin and Luke were cuddling on the couch while everyone else was on the floor waiting for gifts. Austin knew that he wasn't getting very many gifts because he had only been with the Ross family for a short amount of time. Zuri was the one who was most excited of course. Morgan, Christina, Jessie, and Austin are glad to be there but they could care less about all the gifts. Emma still didn't like the fact that Austin and Luke were now dating but she has been trying to stay away from them since it happened. Of course now she can't because it is Christmas.

Everyone had finished opening their gifts except for one person... Luke. Austin pulled out his gift to Luke and handed it to him. Luke opened it up and looked inside the box. It was a locket with a picture of himself and Austin. "Aww! Austin! I love you so much. You didn't have to do this for me!"

"Yes. I did. Plus I love you so much too Lukey! Did you get me anything?"

"Ummm... No. I didn't" Luke admitted.

"Luke can I talk to you upstairs?" Austin asked.

"Uh sure." Luke followed Austin upstairs into Austin's room.

"Luke I love you but, I was wondering why you didn't get me anything for Christmas?"

"Because. We have only been together since the end of November. I didn't think you'd mind if we didn't get each other anything." Luke explained.

"So what? It's still been the best 3 weeks of my life! How could you not get me anything?! What do you think our relationship isn't going to last!" Austin asked while raising his voice.

"Exactly it's only been 3 weeks I didn't want to worry about getting you a gift! I'm not sure if the relationship will last!"

"You're fucking rich! You could have gotten me something cheap for all I fucking cared! At least I'd know that you were thinking of me! But clearly you weren't! Goodbye Luke!"

"Austin wait-" Luke said but was interrupted.

"No, no waiting! You're so selfish!" Austin said leaving Luke's room and leaving the penthouse.

Luke didn't even bother leaving his room he just laid on his bed and started crying. He thought that his and Austin's relationship had been going so well but he must of been wrong. He thought that Austin wouldn't mind that he didn't get him a gift.

After a couple of minutes of laying there and crying Emma walked in. She went over to Luke and sat next to him on the bed. "Go away Emma. I don't want to hear it."

"Luke. He didn't deserve you anyway. If he is going to walk out on you like that on Christmas then he doesn't deserve you. Why'd he walk out anyway?" Emma asked.

"So after he gave me his gift he asked me if I got him anything. And I didn't so of course I-" Luke tried explaining but he got cut off.

"Woah wait a minute. You didn't get him anything!"

"No I didn't we were only 3 weeks in to the relationship I didn't think it would be such a big deal. Then Austin said that it was a big deal, and that he didn't need anything expensive just something to know that I was thinking of him." Luke explained while still sort of crying.

Emma comforted Luke and started hugging him. "You should have gotten him something. I know I hated your relationship but I didn't want it to end. So here. Go find Austin." Emma explained while handing Luke a picture with everyone in it from the first day they all met. Jessie, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, Emma, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez. "I was going to give it to him, but if it saves your relationship you should give it to him."

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Emma! You're the best sister ever!" Luke practically screamed.

Luke then went downstairs with the picture and started to exit the penthouse. "Mom, Dad I'm going to find Austin. I will be back in an hour."

"Okay sweetie." Christina said as Luke was in the elevator.

The first thing Luke did was ask Tony if Austin told him where he was going. "Hey Tony. Have you seen Austin."

"Yeah man. He just stormed through here. He seemed pissed dude. Then he looked at me and said 'don't worry about seeing me ever again.' And then he walked out." Tony said

"Okay thanks Tony." Luke said and then walked out of the building.

Luke decided that Austin would probably go to a place he knows so Luke went straight to the park assuming he'd be there. As soon as he got there he saw Austin sitting on a bench on the phone while watching people ice skating. "Yeah. New York isn't as great as it seems. I will be going back with in the next week. Yup. See ya then bye mom." Austin said.

Luke then walked up to Austin. "Austin. Can we talk?" Luke asked while walking towards Austin.

"Luke save it. You obviously weren't even thinking about me! You didn't even get your own boyfriend a gift for Christmas." Austin screamed at Luke which caused everyone who was skating to look at the two of them.

"Actually Austin, I did get you a gift. Here." Luke said handing him the picture.

Austin took a long look at the picture and started to tear up. "Austin what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Well I got mad at you earlier because you said that you didn't get me a gift when you really did. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Austin. I didn't give it to you earlier because I wanted it to be a surprise." Luke said then hugged Austin and gave him a kiss.

Everyone who was skating in the park was still watching them and in unison they all said "Aww." Except for one person.

All Luke and Austin heard was, "Get a room you fucking fags!" Then the person who said it stepped in front of the crowd. Luke decided just to ignore the kid and walk back to the penthouse with Austin holding hands.

When they had gotten back to the penthouse Luke and Austin decided to just cuddle up and watch a movie. They didn't feel like doing anything else after the long day they have already had. "Austin. Baby I love you and I wanna thank you for forgiving me. The second you walked out on me earlier I started crying." Luke told Austin and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too Lukey. I shouldn't have overreacted earlier. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I would have done without you baby." Austin said and gave Luke a kiss back. Austin and Luke then started making out.

Austin then broke the kiss to remove Luke's shirt. Then as Luke was removing Austin's shirt Austin's phone went off. Austin took his phone and decided to step out and answer the call, it was his old manager and good friend Trish. "Hey Trish. Yep. Uh huh. Yeah. Really?! That's awesome!" Is all Luke heard from inside the screening room. Austin then came into the room. "LUKEY! GUESS WHAT?"

"What baby?" Luke asked.

"So Trish just called me to tell me that I am having a comeback concert right here in New York City 6 days from now on New Years Eve in Times Square again! And you and your whole family will get backstage passes." Austin explained.

"Really baby that's awesome I can't wait to see you perform!"

**_*So Austin is now having a comeback concert. Don't worry it's just one. Next chapter is going to be that concert and that night after the concert. This was a very stressful chapter for the both of them and some of you readers probably had your hearts racing from sadness and excited ness I hope! Reviews and follows and favorites are welcome!*_**


End file.
